official_perfect_world_mobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Eidolon Elixir
The most recent update for Perfect World Mobile offers a brand new Eidolon Elixir feature. What this grants players is one more way to improve their BR. Let ’s take a closer look at the Elixir gameplay! Benefits of Eidolon Elixir Eidolon Elixir is used to enhance your eidolons. Once equipped, the eidolons can further boost their strength. Different types of Elixir have different bonus effects. In addition, the higher the level of the Eidolon Elixir, the greater boosts it offers. Eidolon Elixir Bonus Eidolon Elixir can provide three bonus effects: Elixir Stats, Elixir Resonance, and Skill Resonance. 1. Elixir Stats: Eidolon Elixir can gain the Elixir Stats bonus immediately after completing the mastering process. Most Elixir Stats are meant to increase the stats of the eidolon itself, and the Elixir Stats that can increase owner stats will be specially marked out. 2. Elixir Resonance: When the eidolon is equipped with a Core Elixir, the Elixir Resonance effect can be unlocked by matching said Core Elixir with the specified Common Elixirs. Each eidolon can only be equipped with 1 Core Elixir and 4 Common Elixirs. Take the Eidolon Elixir, “Vanquisher,” as an example. When the Elixir, “Mediumship,” is also equipped, the Elixir Resonance effect will be triggered, and the owner will have their magic increased. Alternatively, when the Elixir, “Dragon Spike,” is equipped, the resonance effect will increase the owner’s vitality. 3. Skill Resonance: Eidolons can unlock the Skill Resonance effect by learning the corresponding passive skills. Take the Eidolon Elixir, "Armor Piercer," as an example. When the elf has the passive skill of "Strength" at level 2 or above, it will trigger the Skill Resonance effect and increase the strength stat. Eidolon Elixir Encyclopedia Every kind of Eidolon Elixir has a different bonus effects, and the player can view all the details in in the Elixir Encyclopedia in order to choose the Eidolon Elixir that suits them. How to use Eidolon Elixir 1. The Grade A and S eidolons need to reach level 90 and ensure that their Growth Rate and potentials meet the specified requirements before they can attempt to make a breakthrough. After each breakthrough, the eidolon will earn a new skin and have their growth rate and potential limits increased. 2. After the eidolon finishes their breakthrough, you can enable the Elixir function and unlock the corresponding Elixir slots. Each eidolon can unlock up to 5 slots. 3. Click on the Elixir slot to master the Elixir. If the mastering of the Elixir is successful, it will be consumed. Eidolon Elixir Upgrade Each Eidolon Elixir can improve the Elixir experience by consuming the corresponding materials. After the Elixir hits the requisite amount of experience, the corresponding number of the same kind of the Eidolon Elixir can be successfully upgraded. As Elixir's experience increases, the Eidolon Elixir's stats will increase. After the upgrade, Elixir Resonance and Skill Resonance effects will also increase. 1. Common Elixir: The materials required for upgrading are different for different Common Elixirs, and can be divided into two cases: The first one needs to consume Elixir Dust, and at the same time randomly consumes one of the Eidolon Skill Book from Bash, Magic Burst, Support, Strength, Magic, and Vitality. Common Elixir upgrade case 1 required items 1 to 2 - Elixir Dust 2 to 3 - Eidolon Skill Book: Bash/Magic Burst/Support (Random) 3 to 4 - Elixir Dust 4 to 5 - Elixir Dust + Eidolon Skill Book: Strength/Magic/Vitality (Random) The second upgrade requires Elixir Dust, and at the same time randomly consumes one of Eidolon Skill Book from Piercing Strikes, Condensed Magic, PATK Expert, MATK Expert, and Heal Expert. Common Elixir upgrade case 2 required items 1 to 2 - Elixir Dust 2 to 3 - Eidolon Skill Book: Piercing Strikes/Condensed Magic (Random) 3 to 4 - Elixir Dust 4 to 5 - Elixir Dust + PATK Expert/MATK Expert/Heal Expert (Random) 2. Rare Elixir: Rare Elixir upgrade requires the consumption of an Elixir Shard, and at the same time randomly consumes one of the Eidolon Skill Books from Find Weakness, Farsight, Poisonous Strikes, Enforcing, and Pounding. Rare Elixir upgrade required items 1 to 2 - Elixir Shard 2 to 3 - Eidolon Skill Book: Find Weakness/Farsight (Random) 3 to 4 - Elixir Shard 4 to 5 - Elixir Shard + Eidolon Skill Book: Poisonous Strike/Enforcing/Pounding (Random) How to get Eidolon Elixir There are currently nine ways to obtain an Eidolon Elixir: 1. Players have a chance to get Eidolon Elixirs by participating in the Path of Five activity. 2. In Realm War events, you can get Eidolon Elixirs through the final reward and the rank reward. These rewards are available for those who fall the top 9 for the final portions Realm War and reach the top 3 platinum ranks or higher. 3. Through the Bounty Hunter event, after the player defeats a monster, they also have the opportunity to get Eidolon Elixirs. 4. Players can also redeem Honor obtained during The Pinnacle event. 5. If the Eidolon Elixir stats obtained is not what you want, for example, a PATK eidolon has little use for MATK elixirs. Player can combine Elixirs in the Crucible: three Elixirs can be combined into another alternative Elixir. 6. In the market, players can also use Silver Ingots to buy Eidolon Elixirs. 7. The player can also buy Eidolon Elixirs through the auction system, or put their own elixirs up for sale to get Gold Ingots. 8. Players can also purchase Elixir Packs in the Mall and get Eidolon Elixir by opening them. 9. In addition, players can also purchase and sale elixirs through the stall. Forgetting Eidolon Elixir 1. If you choose to forget an Lv.1 elixir, you will have it refunded. „ Refunded Lv.1 elixir will become bound and not tradable. 2. In case of forgetting elixir higher than Lv.1, Common Elixir returns the Elixir Dust required for the upgrade, and Core Elixir returns the Elixir Shard. Common Elixir: Lv.2 returns 20 Elixir Dust, Lv.3 returns 60 Elixir Dust, Lv.4 returns 120 Elixir Dust, Lv.5 returns 250 Elixir Dust; Core Elixir: Lv.2 returns 20 Elixir Shard, Lv.3 returns 60 Elixir Shard, Lv.4 returns 120 Elixir Shard, Lv.5 returns 250 Elixir Shard. „ When an elixir is forgotten, its level will be lost, and the Eidolon Skill Book that has been consumed will not be returned. Therefore, make sure to think twice before choosing to forget an elixir. Category:Eidolons